powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabriel456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gabriel456 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Already done.Thekingsman 03:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much :)Gabriel456 03:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) YES ADD THEM BOTH OKAY. Truth™ 23:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Religion I have seen your edits on the Devil Physiology page and whilst pages/edit/discussion on the powers of any supernatural beings are more than welcome, I would like to say that if you could be mindful of steering clear of seeming to push a religion onto others if you know what I mean. Thanks Omni314 21:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) sorry, I wasn't aware of it. I wasn't trying to push anything onto others. All I saw was apage that needed helped. Sorry if I offended anyone :'( Gabriel456 21:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, no offence taken, just a combination of "nip it in the bud" and "erring on the side of caution.Omni314 22:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll be more careful in the futureGabriel456 22:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Already done that. I done it earler ago but forgot to tell you because of studying and what not. I have banded him for a year. Thekingsman 23:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your help thanks for your help You can count on me! RnR 01:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC)RnR Tyson Needs Help!!!!! Hey Gabe I need your help on Rainbow Manipulation Please and Thank you. ----Truth™ ok, what do you need? I'm pleased to help :)Gabriel456 23:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you add an picture? Hey can you add an picture ture for the page like Lady Rainacorn from Adventure Time or something. To Rainbow Manip? I'll try Ok! ----Truth™ Thanks!!!! You're welcome! :) Its Me again Gabe I kind of need your help again.The Special Attacks page needs a picture can you add one like IDK some some from any game doing well an special move like Goku doing an Super Spiritbomb or something. Please and Thanks!A request from the one and only Truth™ 23:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ I'll try my best :) Gabriel456 23:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again Truth™ 00:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ You're very welcome :) Gabriel456 00:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hey man. wanna chat? hey. do you have skype or something? if so wanna add me and we can chat?AnimaShaun 20:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't have skype. sorry :(Gabriel456 20:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Read below seriously man theres something u need to know. skype me please?AnimaShaun 21:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't have skype!Gabriel456 21:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Read below... again. oh rite. well do you have any chat websites at all? you'll want to know what i knowAnimaShaun 21:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No, not really sorry :((Gabriel456 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) damn. well err.... this is pretty important so do you know any way that we could communicate?AnimaShaun 21:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No clue :((Gabriel456 21:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well I know this is a massive inconvienience but could u make a quick facebook account and add me. im sorry but itll be all worth it. trust me.AnimaShaun 21:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok...Gabriel456 21:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks man. once uve made ur account search for "Shaun Coca-Cola Gordon" and send me a message. appriciate it.AnimaShaun 21:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) actually.. dont bother i'll tell you on that supernatural wiki of urs... u barely use that right?AnimaShaun 22:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) YeahGabriel456 22:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) wait. is that "yeah I do use that" or "Yeah I don't use it"?AnimaShaun 22:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I use it, but not muchGabriel456 22:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll send you it there. but it's completely confindential so once I tell you we're gonna have to delete it. right I'll send it to u there man.AnimaShaun 23:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok..Gabriel456 23:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well then ;) Gabriel456 23:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) So.. what do you make of all this?AnimaShaun 23:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) no clue XD Gabriel456 23:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah that was our reaction too. i guess its quite cool how they actually exist though.AnimaShaun 23:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Say, have you made any of your own powers around here? There is one I'd like you to make if you are interested. If not, that's okay. I'd love to! tell me :)Gabriel456 00:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC)